Ash & Misty Confess
by Talent Scout
Summary: It's the typical Ash loves Misty, Misty loves Ash, but this time even Pikachu finds someone in Ch.2
1. Default Chapter

**Ash and Misty Confess Part 1**

Prolog:

After Ash's battle at the Indigo Plateau, Ash and company head home to Pallet Town. Ash meets up with old friends and there's a big dance in Cerulean City. Misty's sisters are holding the dance..............

**Part 1: Back to Pallet Town:**

Ash: Come on were almost there. Ash says to Misty and Brock as they came the back way home to Pallet Town. Ash's mom is standing on the porch.

Mrs. Ketchum: Ash your back, I have never been so proud of you ash. She said as she hugged him.

Ash: Hey, mom not so tight. Ash says trying to catch his breath.

Hi! Mrs. Ketchum. Misty said

Hello!! Brock said walking up to the porch

Ash: I did not win the third match, but I gained a new friend his name is Richie.

Mrs. Ketchum: I know Ash I watched as you and he faced off in the third match.

He did such a great job Mrs. Ketchum! Misty said walking through the door where Mr. Mime greeted her.

Ash: Mom how did you get a Mr. Mime?

Mrs. Ketchum: I did not catch him as you would a pokemon. I found him and nursed him back to health.

Ash: Wow mom, that really something.

I'll be in my room. Ash called as he ran upstairs.

Mrs. Ketchum: Brock, Misty I have got a surprise for Ash. I am throwing a big reunion party for Ash and all of his friends.

Misty: Where at? Misty asked with a smile.

Mrs. Ketchum: Your three sisters are doing all the planning.

Misty: My sisters!!!!!!! She falls down anime style. That means it's in Cerulean City.

Brock: Yea!!! I've wanted to go back to that gym!!! He says blushing and dancing all around like he was on cloud nine.

Mrs. Ketchum: Does he always do this?

Misty: Yes, (sigh) all the time. Geez Brock snap out of it!! Misty yells.

**Mean while**

Ash come on down for supper. Mrs. Ketchum called as Misty was setting the table.

Ash: Mom you always fix too much. He said as he walked into the room with Pikachu.

Pikachu jumps down from Ash's arms and runs over to Misty and jumps into her arms.

Mrs. Ketchum: Pikachu really likes you Misty.

At the comment, Misty blushes a little.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika (I'm not the only one who likes Misty.) Pikachu looked at Ash.

Ash smiles at Pikachu

Brock: What did he say?

Ash looks at Brock for a moment. (What can I say?) Ash thinks to himself.

Uh... Nothing Brock Ash said quickly.

Ash is the only one who can understand Pikachu. They have been together ever sense Ash began his quest over two years ago.

Let's eat. Misty says setting next to Ash and Brock sets across from Ash's mom.

Mrs. Ketchum: There is something I do not understand. How did you meet Ash in the first place?

Misty looks up at her

Misty: Well.......I met him by accident.

Mrs. Ketchum: What do you mean by accident?

Misty: One day I road my bike to a hidden pond were I could fish alone. I was waiting for something to take a bite. When all of a sudden my lure sank beneath the water. By the weight of it, I thought it was a Gyarados. When I pulled on the pole a boy and a pokemon landed beside me.

Ash: (interrupting) Thanks for saving me Misty.

Misty: The pokemon was Pikachu the same one I am holding now. Pikachu was barely even alive. So I told Ash to take it to the nearest Pokemon Center.

Mrs. Ketchum: So that's why Ash called me from Viridian City.

Misty: Yes, I worried about Pikachu the whole time they were gone and I was also worried... about... Ash as well. Misty said blushing

Mrs. Ketchum: (Why is Misty blushing) She thought to herself.

Ash: Misty you never told me about that.

Misty: Ash took my bike and road to the center. When I found my bike it was a wreck.

Ash: That's because Pikachu saved me from a flock of Sperows. Pikachu had to use thunder shock to drive away the sperows. He said looking over at Misty

Misty: You said you would pay me back one day. That is how and why I met Ash. He loves pokemon and so to do I. She blushes.

Mrs. Ketchum: That sounds like quite an adventure for you two. It's getting late we should all get some sleep.

Ash and Brock head up stairs for bed. As Misty heads up stairs Ash's Mom stops her

Mrs. Ketchum: Misty can I talk to you?

Misty: Sure Mrs. Ketchum

Misty and Mrs. Ketchum walk outside and sat down on the porch. The night was warm and the moon and the stars were so bright.

Mrs. Ketchum: When you said you were worried about Ash, you blushed I noticed things like that. Is there something going on.

Misty, looks away her face is red and there was a sweet drop on the side of her head.

Mrs. Ketchum: It's OK you can tell me anything you want. She said as she placed her hand on Misty shoulder.

Misty: I've known Ash for two years and we've had are hard times, but one thing has never changed we have remained friends. The truth is Mrs. Ketchum... I don't care if he never pays me back for my bike.

Misty look at Mrs. Ketchum with tears in her eyes

Mrs. Ketchum: Misty what are you hiding? It must be something stirring deep with in your sole ready to come out.

Misty blushes (Should I tell her or should I not?) Misty says to her self. She doesn't say anything for a moment.

Misty: Well (Misty finally says) I think... I... I'm......in...Love with Ash.

She lets out a big sigh. That felt good to tell some one how I feel about Ash. Misty added

Ash's mom's eyes get huge and she has a big cartoon smile on her face.

Mrs. Ketchum: (She starts dancing and jumping all around.) Does Ash know how you feel?

Misty: (blushing) I don't know, I can't bring myself to ask him, but if I can tell you may be I can tell Ash someday. Misty says smiling.

**Mean while up in Ash's room**

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pika Chu (Ash are you asleep yet?)

Ash: (Sigh) No, I can't sleep.

Pikachu: Pi Pika (Why not?)

Ash roles over and picks up Pikachu and set's him on his lap.

Ash: It's Misty.

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu (What about Misty.)

Ash: I just can't get her out of my head. Ash sighs and Pikachu jumps down form Ash's lap. Ash walks over to the window and looks at the stars. Pikachu runs over and jumps up beside him on the window ledge.

Pikachu: Chu Pika Pikachu Pika (Ash what are you hiding?) He asked looking up at Ash.

Ash: Pikachu I'm in love with Misty and I can't even say it to her.

Ash looks down at Pikachu who has the biggest smile Ash has ever seen.

Ash: You knew didn't you Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika (Yes) Pi Pika Chu (Look down there) He says pointing down to the porch.

Ash: That's my mom and Misty. I wonder what there talking about Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika (I don't know) He says as he looks down at Misty and Ash's Mom.

**Part 2: Return of a Friend:**

The next morning Ash came down stairs and found Richie sitting on the couch.

Ash: Hey! What are you doing here? Ash asked as he walked up to Richie.

Richie: Seeing you, what else.

Ash: Where's Misty?

Richie: She's gone to the Viridian forest.

Ash: What!! Is she crazy her water pokemon don't stand a chance in the forest? Richie go home and don't worry I'll bring Misty back. Ash said as he ran out the door.

Ash: With Muk and Pidgeot by my side I'll bring Misty back.

Ash raced off to the Viridian forest. Hopping to find Misty before it was too late. Ash entered the forest and stopped.

Ash: This is where I first caught Caterpie.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Ash jumped as he herd the cry.

Ash: That voice!! That's got to be Misty!!

Ash ran to find were she was.

Ash: Misty!! Where are you!! Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. Silence fell over the forest.

Misty: Ash!!!.... Is that you!?!

Ash: Yes! Misty, where are you? Keep talking so I can find you.

Ash ran through a patch of bushes. Misty's voice was getting louder. He rounded a tree and stopped.

Misty was backed up against a huge Rock with a huge swarm of Beedrills around her.

Ash: Misty are you all right?

Misty: Ash get me out of here.

Ash: I choose you Pidgeot. Ash said as he threw a pokeball and out popped Pidgeot in a glow of white light.

Ash: Misty, grab a hold of something. Ash said as Misty grabbed on to a tree root. Pidgeot... GUST ATTACK!! Ash called. Pidgeot stated flapping its wing at a high speed; a tornado formed and blew away all the Beedrills.

Ash: Pidgeot return.

Ash ran over to Misty trying to hold back the tears.

Ash: Misty are you ok?

Misty stirred then opened her eyes.

Misty: I twisted my ankle when I was trying to get away form the beedrills.

Ash: Let's get you home.

Misty How? We can't walk back we'll be attacked by wild pokemon.

Ash: Yea you're right so how are we going to get back?

Can I be of some assistance? A familiar voice said as Ash and Misty were blinded by white light.

Ash: Hey! It's Sabrina from Saffron City Gym.

Sabrina: Ash after you freed me from my hatred I had to find some way to repay you.

Ash: Can you get us out of here?

Sabrina: Everyone hold hands and let your minds rely on mine. Everyone joined hands.

Teleportation, as she said that Ash and Misty were blinded by bright white light. When they opened their eyes again they were standing on the porch of Ash's home.

Ash and Misty: Thank you Sabrina. They said as she left. They walked inside

Mrs. Ketchum: Ash your back and you found Misty but how did you get back her so fast.

Ash: Sabrina teleported us back in the blink of an eye.

Misty: Ash...............I feel................... Misty fainted

Ash: Misty!! He caught her just be for she hit the floor. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently. Ash mom ran and got a bowl of ice water and a clean towel.

Mrs. Ketchum: Here put this on her forehead. She said handing him the damp towel.

Ash: Mom will she be all right?

Mrs. Ketchum. Yes, she just had too much sun.

Ash sat beside for what seemed like hours. Misty moved her hand.

Misty: w..............wa... what happened? She said as Ash helped her set up.

Ash: I think it was the sun. You've had too much sun for one day. Ash said with a laugh.

Misty: This is no time for a joke.

Ash: Mom, she going to be ok.

Mrs.: Ketchum: I knew she was, so you didn't have to worry that much.

Ash: Mom! Not now. She did just recover from heat exhaustion.

Misty: I'm glad you worried about me Ash.

Mrs. Ketchum: Here Misty drink this. She said as she handed Misty a glass of water.

Ash: where's Brock?

Mrs. Ketchum: He's helping some friends' four towns over.

Ash: Four towns over...Then he's in Cerulean city Misty home town. What would he be doing there?

Mrs. Ketchum: Should we tell him now.

Misty: Yes I guess we should

Ash: Tell me what?

Mrs. Ketchum: Misty's sisters and I are throwing you a surprise reunion party at the Cerulean Gym.

Ash: A PARTY...ALL RIGHT!!!!!!(Ash Jumps up and down with excitement). That means I finally get to dance with... Ash trails off.

**Part 3: The Big Dance:**

Misty Dance with whom? Tell me.

Ash: Nope, not until the dance.

Let's go you to. Mrs. Ketchum says to them. Misty grabs her bag and runs out the door.

Ash: Mom can I take Pikachu?

Mrs. Ketchum: Yes, hurry up and let's get going.

Ash grabs his backpack with his suit in it. He runs out the door with Pikachu following them. Misty is stand on the porch.

Mrs. Ketchum: Let's get going she says as she starts down the steeps.

Ash Hold on mom, I know a faster way to get there.

Mrs. Ketchum: How?

Ash: Misty are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Misty: Yeah, that would be a lot faster!

Mrs. Ketchum: What are you two talking about?

Ash: Just watch. Sabrina! Can I have one more favor? Ash shouts.

Sabrina: Ash don't shout my ears are very sensitive. She said as appears in front of them. Sabrina is wearing a white sleeveless dress trimmed in gold.

Ash: Sorry about that. Could you teleport us to the Cerulean City Gym?

Sabrina: Sure. That is were I just came from, and everyone is waiting for you Ash.

Everyone hold hands and let your minds rely on mine. Misty, Ash and Mrs. Ketchum joined hands with Teleportation, as she said that Ash, Misty and Mrs. Ketchum were blinded by bright white light. When they opened there eyes again they were standing in front of the door way.

Brock: Hey Ash! Now that's an entrance. Brock was wearing a white suit with a light gray tie. He looks over at Sabrina and he's eyes get huge.

Sabrina: Uh...............I...I think I'm gonna.................

Brock: Sabrina!! He said as he catches Sabrina as she falls over. Sabrina are you ok? Brock asks looking at Sabrina.

Sabrina: ... I'm ok Brock. I just used too much power all at once, with out taking time to rest.

They all walked in to the dance

Ash: Hey Brock, nice suit.

Brock: Thanks, where's your suit.

Ash: I've got to go put it on

Misty: I'll be right back to. They both race off. Ash comes out and he's wearing a jet black suit with a sky blue tie and cumber bun.

Mrs. Ketchum: Ash you look so grown up. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with pearls.

Ash: Thanks mom. Where is Misty she dressed yet?

Mrs. Ketchum: Yes, She out on the dance floor. She's dancing by herself.

Ash: By herself? I think I can fix that. Ash said smiling.

Mrs. Ketchum: Go Ash and find Misty. She told Ash, he nods and walk out on to the dance floor. The music was soft and had a romantic sound to it as Ash walked with his head held high.

Ash: (Where is Misty this is my one big chance to dance with her? I hope I will recognize her) Ash said to himself. He walks out onto the middle of the dance floor and stops. He takes a double look at Misty she's wearing a white ball gown with gold hearts on it and trimmed in silver. Misty spins around and is shocked to see Ash standing there. All of Ash's friend watch as Ash approached Misty.

Ash: excuse me miss, I'm looking for Misty have you seen her. Ash says with a smile

Misty: (blushes) I don't know, but I am looking for a handsome man to dance with, would you know of anyone?

They both blush.

Ash: Could I have this dance with the most beautiful girl in here tonight?

Misty: I would love to dance with you Ash. She said as she held out her hand for Ash.

Ash: I know this won't be out last dance together tonight not if I can help it. He said as he took Misty's hand.

Ash held Misty close.

Misty: So was I the one you were going to dance with? Misty looks up at Ash

Ash: What do you think Misty? Ash said smiling.

Misty I knew I was the one. She said as she put her hands around Ash's neck.

Mrs. Ketchum: I was hopping this would bring them closer together. If only they could tell each other how they feel. She says trying not to cry.

Brock: Yeah, Mrs. Ketchum me to.

Mrs. Ketchum: How long have you known

Brock: When I first met them I knew someday they would fall in love. Sabrina walks up to Brock

Sabrina: Would you care to dance with me? She asked looking at Brock.

(Brock turns all red) Brock: YEEEEES!! I would love to dance with you.

Sabrina and Brock walk on to the dance floor and dance beside Ash and Misty.

Ash: You finally didn't get rejected by someone. (Ash says laughing)

Misty: Yeah, I knew you would find someone who wouldn't reject you.

Brock: Yeah it's about time. Ash turns back to Misty

Brock: I think we should leave these two alone to dance together. Brock and Sabrina dance into the crowd away from Ash and Misty.

Misty: It's great that Brock finally found someone.

Ash: Yea I'm glad he did to Misty. Last night I saw you talking to my mom.

Misty: (blushes) did you here anything?

Ash: How could I, I had too much on my mind.

Misty: What or should I say who did you have on your mind? Misty asked looking in to Ash's eyes.

Ash:...............On....On my...........Mind I had............you on my mind. Ash turned red.

Misty: I knew it your hiding something aren't you?

Ash: What were you and my mom talking about?

Misty: (I want to tell him but I can't not with so many people around) Please excuse me Ash. Misty says as she runs out of the gym. Ash just stands there in shock.

**Part 4: The Confession:**

Ash: Misty!!!! Don't runaway from me!! Ash calls but Misty keeps on running.

Mrs. Ketchum walks up to Ash

Ash: Mom I don't get it I was going to tell Misty how I feel but she runs out.

Mrs. Ketchum: Don't let her get away from you, not now Ash. Go after her and tell her.

Ash runs out of the gym and stops when he sees Misty stand on the shore.

The night air is so warm and the smell of the see is so relaxing. Ash walks up to Misty who is standing under the silvery glow of the moon.

Ash: You look like an angel standing under the glow of the moon. Ash said.

Misty Oh Ash I know I shouldn't have ran out on you. Misty says as she turns around and looks at Ash.

Ash: We can still here the music from her, let's finish our dance. Ash says as he holds Misty close again. Misty looks up at Ash her eyes are sparkling like stars in the night sky.

Misty: I'm sorry for running out on you.

Ash: That's ok, I forgive you. I... I

Misty: Ash what are you hiding? Why won't you just tell me what it is?

Ash doesn't say anything for a moment.

Ash: Instead... (He finally says) of telling you. Why don't I just give you something instead?

Misty: Give me what? She looks up at Ash

Ash smiles as he leans over and kisses Misty. Misty's eyes get huge as Ash's lips touch hers. Misty closes her eyes and hold Ash close. They stand there for a while neither one wanting to let go. When they finally part.

Misty and Ash are in shock

Misty: Ash... (Still recovering form the kiss) you kissed me. Why did you wait so long to kiss me?

Ash: I've wanted to kiss you for a long time but I had to wait until I could say I... I'm.

Misty: Say what Ash. She asked looking at Ash.

Ash: I... I love you Misty. Misty's eyes get huge

Misty: Oh Ash... (Trying to hold back the tears) I've waited so long to here you say that. Ash I love you to. Misty can't hold back the tears any longer she starts crying. Ash takes her head and places it on his shoulder. She cries for a while, as they stand there under the moon.

Ash: This will be a night to remember for all time. He says looking at Misty.

Misty: Yeah I don't want this night to end. Misty says sighing.

Then they here the applause from the crowd. The turn around and see all there friend clapping.

Ash: I think we've been spotted.

Misty I think so, now what do we do.

Ash: Let's give them something else to look at. Ash said as he leaned over and kissed Misty again. The crowd let out a big aaaawwwwwww!!!

Mrs. Ketchum: They finally got together!!(She shouts as she jumps up and down.) Now let's take this party to the beach. They all run down were Ash and Misty are. Pikachu runs up to Ash and Misty and jump right into their arms.

Pikachu: PIKA!! PIKA!! PIKA!! (Yes, yes, yes) he says smiling.

Misty: What did Pikachu say?

Ash: I think Pikachu is finally happy that we're finally together. They all laugh together.

Mrs. Ketchum: I always knew you two would get together some day.

Ash: When did you figure this out?

Mrs. Ketchum: When you brought Misty back, you may not have noticed. You were showing your true feels for Misty then. By being so worried that she wouldn't make it.

Misty: Thank you Ash for everything you've done for me. She said as she hugged Ash.

They kissed again while the party was going, not even caring if everyone was around. The big secret was finally out, and they would be together now and forever,

The End

Author's Note: A Sequel part 2 of 3 actually entitled "A Wedding, a forest and a Friend" if I get 10 reviews I'll post so to get the sequel R&R faithful AAMR fans.

Sincerely,

Talent Scout


	2. A Wedding, A forest and A Friend

A Wedding, a forest and a Friend Ash and Misty confess Part 2 Part 1: The Hidden Forest: As the dance was winding down the crowd grew less and less. Mrs. Ketchum had all ready gone home. It was about 11: 00 p.m. when the dance was over. Ash and Misty wanted to spend more time together; now that there relationship was become more than just being friends. As for Brock and Sabrina something was happening with them. Ash and Misty noticed as they looked over at Sabrina and then at Brock. Misty: I wonder, do you think they will get together like we did? Ash: It would be nice if Brock found his true love in Sabrina, as I have found in you. Ash said with a smile and a wink. Misty blushed and smiled back. Misty: Thanks Ash. Ash: I have one more surprise for you Misty. Ash said as he looked at Sabrina. Misty: What kind of a surprise? Ash: Just wait, you'll love this one. Sabrina could you do another favor. Sabrina: Yes, Ash I know where you want to go and Misty will like this. She said looking away from Brock. Misty: What are you two planning? Sabrina: Misty and Ash, rely on my mind. Teleportation, she said as the two were teleported form the beach to a majestic forest. Filled with tropical flowers of every color, trees that went on for ever. A huge waterfall with a crystal clear pond surrounded by crystallized rocks that sparkled like diamonds, Birds of every color filled the air with there songs. The place was like a dream. Misty: Where are we Ash? This place is so beautiful Misty said looking around. Ash: This is a place I've wanted to take you to, for such a long time. I could never have had the courage to ask you to come here before. Misty: Does anyone know about this place? Ash: No, knows about this place until now. I used to come here and daydream about taking you here with me. Misty: You used to daydream about me? Misty asked looking at Ash. Ash: Yes, I would day dream of us stand close together by the waterfall kissing and not wanting it to end. As Ash said that he walks up to Misty and held her. Misty smiled, she looked into Ash's eye all she saw was love, she finally had someone that loved her, and it was Ash all along. They stood there watching the flowing water as the wave illuminated the crystal rocks. Ash looked into Misty's eyes; all he could see was love. Ash had finally found who he had been longing it was Misty. Ash: I still think this is all a dream, but it is so real. Misty: Me to, but if it was a dream I would never want to wake up. Ash: Yeah, Ash said leaning over and kissing Misty on the lips. They stood there for what seemed like hours kissing. Misty: Ash now that we're more than friends what do you think will happen next? She asked between kisses. Ash: I don't know Misty. Ash said as he looked at Misty. He ran his hand through her soft red hair. She felt so warm in his arms. They walked along the crystal pond to a clearing in the forest; they sat down on the cool grass. The night air whispered softly through the trees and meadow. Misty put her arm around Ash and snuggled in closer. She laid her head on his solder. As they looked up at the night sky, shooting stars filled the night. Misty: Look at all the shooting stars. She said pointing to one. Ash: Yeahh let's make a wish on one. Ash said as he looked over at the biggest shooting star. Ash: (thinking to himself) Star of night, star of wander. Let me have this wish tonight. He thought as he wished on that star. Just then Ash and Misty herd laughing in the background. They got up and went to a patch of bushes. When they peaked through they were surprised to see Sabrina and Brock here as well. Brock: Sabrina, this night has been so much fun. Brock said as he looked at Sabrina. Sabrina: Yes I know. I still don't know what happened to bring us together. She said her face was glowing with happiness and laughter. Misty: Was this the wish you made? She asked looking at Ash. Ash: No, It wasn't. If I tell you what it was it won't come true. He said looking at her. Misty: Ok, Ash you will tell me when it does come true, won't you. Ash: Yes I will, I hope Brock and Sabrina get together. Misty: Yeah, I hope so to. They watched as Brock and Sabrina danced by the waterfall. Sabrina sparkled in the glow of the lake. Brock was never happier. Ash: I think there going to kiss. Misty: I think so to. Part 2: The Next Secret: Sabrina and Brock looked into each other's eyes. The stood there for a minute neither one saying anything. Sabrina: Brock (She finally said) I know what your thinking. Sabrina said looking at Brock, her dark blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Brock: You do then, what am I thinking about right now? Brock said smiling at Sabrina. He blushed a little. Sabrina: Your thinking about kissing me aren't you? Brock: (blushing) Yes... Yes I am. Brock said turning two shades of red. Sabrina winked at Brock Sabrina: Here something you won't believe. I have wanted to kiss you to. Brock had the biggest smile on his face that Ash and Misty had ever seen. Brock leaned over and kissed Sabrina on the lips. Ash and Misty just sat there with there mouths hanging open, speechless. Brock and Sabrina stood there for a long time. When they parted Brock smiled at Sabrina. Brock: Does this mean were together to? He asked. Sabrina: Yes, I wouldn't have it another way. Sabrina said smiling and hugging Brock. Ash: I can't believe it. Will it last? Ash asked still looking at them. Misty: I don't know, if it was meant to be like you and I were, it will. Misty said putting her arm around Ash. Sabrina: There is one more thing. It is about Ash and Misty, but they must find out on there own. Sabrina said looking at Brock. Both Ash and Misty looked at each other. Ash and Misty: About us? They said together. Sabrina whispered something in Brock ear. His smile that he had, said it was something big. Brock: Are you sure Sabrina... those two? Brock said in shock. Sabrina: Trust me, I am never wrong. She said smiling at Brock. Brock: I can't wait. When? Where? Brock asked. Ash: What are they talking about? Ash asked Misty who was trying to read Sabrina's lips. Misty: I don't know, but it must be something big. Sabrina: I can't see where or when, I just know they will. Brock: I hope it will be soon. Brock said smiling at Sabrina. Ash and Misty got up from there hiding spot and started to back away when Ash stepped on a twig. Brock: Sabrina, did you here that? Sabrina: Yes I did. Ash and Misty are spying on us. Ash: I think we've been found out. Misty: Yeahh, I guess so. They walked through the patch of bushes were Sabrina and Brock were standing. Ash: Hey Brock, nice to see you and Sabrina together. Misty: Yeahh, I still can't believe it. Brock: Thanks Ash and Misty. I know I can't believe it either. Sabrina: You two are wondering what Brock and I have been talking about. Ash and Misty: Yes we have. Sabrina: You two will find out in time. Ash: It's getting late and we should be getting home. Misty: I'll stay with you tonight. Misty said holding Ash's hand. Ash blushed Brock: Sabrina would you do the honors. Sabrina: Everyone hold hands and let your minds rely on mine. Misty, Ash and Brock joined hands with Sabrina. Ash: Here we go again. Ash said as he closed his eyes. Misty: This is a lot faster than walking. She said as she held on to Ash. Sabrina: Teleportation. Part 3: I still can't believe it: Ash and Misty arrived at home, Brock arrived at his house, with all his ten little brothers and sisters and his father. Sabrina went back to Saffron City gym. Ash walked Misty inside she could barley stand up from all the dancing they had done, her feet were sore from walking in high heals. Ash looked over at the clock by the couch 3:37 a.m. it read. Ash's mom had gone to bed hours ago; she had no clue they were home. Misty sat down on the couch while Ash went and got a cover. He came back at sat down beside Misty and put the cover over both of them. Misty moved closer to Ash and laid her head on his shoulder, Ash put his arm around Misty. Misty: I hope we will be together for always. Misty said looking up at Ash and smiling. Ash: We will always be together Misty. Ash said kissing Misty on the lips. Unknown to both of them Pikachu heard them come in and he was hiding at the top of the stairs watching them. Pikachu: Pika Pi Chu Pi Pika Pikachu (I wish you two the best of luck.) Pikachu said quietly to himself. Ash stretched out on the couch and Misty lay down beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder, and put her arm around him. They soon fell asleep on the couch. Pikachu tiptoed down stairs trying not to wake them. He softly jumped up on Ash and Misty and stretched out and lay down. Ash woke up first; he sat up and let Misty slide down into his lap. He looked down at Misty sleeping. He also saw Pikachu lying on Misty. He still couldn't believe they were together. Misty's eyes started to open. She looked up and saw Ash looking down at her. Ash: Hey Misty rise and shine. Ash said smiling at Misty. She smiled back she noticed Pikachu sleeping and carefully got up so she wouldn't wake Pikachu and stretched. Misty: I guess Pikachu stayed down here with us all night. She said as she picked up Pikachu. Ash: I think Pikachu likes the idea of us together. Ash picked up Pikachu who was still asleep. Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu (Morning you two) He said as he looked at Ash and Misty. Mrs. Ketchum: Ash, Misty did you two sleep well. Ash and Misty were startled to here her voice. Ash: (turning around quickly) Yes, mom we slept well. Misty: I guess we must have dozed of together. Mrs. Ketchum: It's ok you two, I don't mind. I was just a little surprise to find the two of you down her together. I'm so glad to see you two finally happy. She said smiling at them. Ash: Me to, I have waited far too long to tell Misty I love her. Now I don't have to be afraid to tell her anymore. If it hadn't been for Pikachu I don't think I could have ever told Misty how I feel. Ash said smiling at Misty. Pikachu: Pi Pika Chu Pikachu (Best mistake I ever made). Ash looked over at Pikachu and smiled. Ash: Thank you Pikachu. Misty (Blushing) Yes, I was so scared to tell him to. I can't help that I love him. She said winking at Ash. Ash kissed Misty. Mrs. Ketchum just stood there and smiled, her son had found his true love. Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Chu (All right you two love birds) Pikachu said teasing the pair. Ash smiled at Pikachu. Ash: Pikachu give us a brake. He said laughing. Misty: I wish I could understand Pikachu like you can Ash. Ash: Don't worry you will some day. Ash said smiling at Pikachu. Part 4: 9 Years later: Ash and just celebrated his 19th birthday. He was now a Pokemon Master. Misty was now 20. Ash still had Pikachu who had grown very fond of Misty. They have been living at Mrs. Ketchum's house for nine Years now. Before his birthday, Ash went down to a jewelry store and bought a small black velvet box. As for Brock, he was still with Sabrina. They had joined together to form their own gym. A new person had taken over Brock's old gym. They were nearly unbeatable in battle together. Mrs. Ketchum: Ok Ash blow out the candles. Mrs. Ketchum said as Ash took a deep breath and blew out all 19 candles at once!! Misty: Happy Birthday Ash. Misty said smiling. Ash: Thanks Misty. Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu (Lets cut the cake). Pikachu said hopping up on the chair by the cake. Misty: Ok Pikachu we'll cut the cake. She said. By now Misty had finally learned how to understand Pikachu, as Ash can. Ash: I get the first piece. He said holding his plate out. The cake was dark chocolate with white icing on top. With a picture of Ash and Misty in the center. Misty: I can't believe we have been together for nine Years now. She said holding Ash. Ash: I hope we will be together for always. Ash said winking at Misty. Misty blushed Mrs. Ketchum: Ash what are you trying to say? Ash: (Blushing) Misty for as long as I can remember you have been the love of my life, my only love. Misty: (Turning two shades of red) Ash... you're not trying to say what I think you're trying to saying? She asked her hold body was shaking. Ash: Misty what I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me? Ash said as he knelt down on one knee and held her hand. He put a small engagement ring on her finger. Misty was in shock. She just stood there looking at the ring, with tears in her eyes. She looked at Ash, unable to say anything. Misty: .YESSSSS!! I'll marry you!! She said jumping up and hugging and kissing Ash. Mrs. Ketchum was so happy she was crying along with Misty. Pikachu: PI PIKA PIKA CHU PI PIKA CHU PIKACHU!! (I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS!!) Pikachu said as he was doing a double back flip. Ash and Misty looked at Pikachu who was as happy as they were. Misty (tears still in her eyes) Nine Years ago you made a wish, was this what you wished for? Misty asked looking at Ash. Ash: This was that wish, I had made nine Years ago. It is finally coming true. Misty: Yes I knew it!! Misty said as she kissed Ash. Mrs. Ketchum: (still speechless) I couldn't be happier for you and Misty, but who is going to be your best man? Ash: That easy, Brock will be my best man. Mrs. Ketchum: Who will be the flower girl? Misty: That will have to be Sabrina. I would love to be the flower girl and I would love to be your best man said two familiar voices. A flash of light fill the house and Brock and Sabrina appeared. Ash: Hey Brock now that's a way to make an entrance. Mrs. Ketchum: What brings you two here? She said looking at Sabrina. Sabrina: Ash Misty that secret I told Brock on that day nine Years ago has finally come true. Ash and Misty: You mean that you two have known all this time!! They both said in shock. Brock: That right, Sabrina told me and we have kept it a secret for nine Years! Ash: Where are we going to have the wedding at? Misty: I don't know? Mrs. Ketchum: Let's have the wedding at the place you two first fell in love. Ash: You mean at the Cerulean City Gym. The dance we had. Ash said looking at Misty. Misty: Yes, that would be perfect. Sabrina: Yes, that is the exact same place I saw in my vision nine Years ago. Ash: Sabrina what else did you see in your vision? Sabrina: Ash, I can't tell you, no one must know too much about there own future. Ash: Your sisters are going to be in for a shock Misty. Misty: Yeah they will not be expecting this. She said as she walked over to digital phone. She dialed the number and Daisy answered Daisy: Hey Misty, haven't seen you sense the big dance you and Ash together yet? Misty: Yeah we've finally got together, but that's not all. Daisy: What are you saying, little sis? Misty: Daisy are you sitting down? If you aren't you will be falling down. Daisy: I'm setting down. Misty: Ash and I are getting married!! Daisy: ... WHAT...YOU'RE KIDDING!! She said as she almost fell off her chair. Violet and Lily: What is all the excitement about? They said as they walked into the room Daisy: You won't believe me even if I told you... Misty and Ash are getting married! Violet: WHAT.... She said falling down anime style. Lily: ...OUR LITTLE SISTER!!!! Lily said finishing the sentence. Misty: I think my sisters are shocked. Misty said smiling at Ash, who was laughing. Ash: I guess they are. Daisy: When I saw you two down by the beach dancing and kissing. I thought something was going to happen. Daisy said looking at Misty. Misty: I thought you were watching us. We're having the wedding at the Cerulean gym. Can you fix it up like last time and play that song we danced to? Daisy: Sure Misty anything for our little sis, and we will pick the wedding dress. Lily, Violet and Daisy: See you soon Misty. Misty hug up the phone sat back and smiled. Mrs. Ketchum: Now we need to plan who were going to invite, what kind of cake. Your sisters will get your wedding dress Misty. Ash: I know who were going to invite. All my friends and I'll even invite Gary. Misty: Why Gary? Ash: I haven't seen or heard from him in a while. Plus I think he would like to come to the wedding. Mrs. Ketchum: You can't forget to invite Professor Oak. Ash: How could I not, he was the one who gave me Pikachu. Ash called Professor Oak. Professor Oak: Hi Ash it's been along time since I talked to you. The last time we talked was when you beat the Elite Four Pokemon Masters. Ash: Yeah I know it has been a while. I have even bigger news. Professor Oak: What big news? Ash: Would you like to come to a wedding? Ash said smiling. Professor Oak: A wedding!?!. Who's wedding? Ash: My wedding, Misty and I are getting married! Professor Oak: WHAT!!! (Falling down anime style)...YOU AND MISTY!! I will be there count on that! Ash: Great!! I look forward to seeing you. A few more things could you bring Gary with you, and spread the word to all my friends. Professor Oak: I'll spread the word and bring my grandson with me. Ash: Where is Gary anyway? Professor Oak: He is battling the Elite Four at Indigo Plateau Stadium. Ash: I think I will go and watch Gary and I hope he wins. Ash hung up the digital phone. Misty: You're going back to the Indigo Plateau? Ash: Would you like to come and watch? Misty: I would love to. Ash: Great, Sabrina could you teleport us there? Sabrina: Yes, Ash I would be more than happy to. Mrs. Ketchum: Good luck you two. She said as Ash and Misty left for the Indigo Plateau. Part 5: The Battle at Indigo Plateau: Ash and Misty arrived as Gary was finishing up the second round with Bruno the master of fighting pokemon. Ash: Hey, Gary looking good. Ash said as he and Misty walked up to him as he was leaving the platform. Gary: Ash, what are you doing here? Ash: I came here to see you win. Gary: what? You came here for me? Ash: Don't look so surprised. You can win if you try like I did. Gary: ... Thank you Ash after all the Years I've picked on you, why are you being nice to me now? Ash: Be prepared for a shock. Misty and I are getting married. We want you to come to our wedding. Gary: (speechless)... I can't believe it!! I always figured something would happen between you two. I will come to the wedding, count on that. Misty: What do you mean, how did you know? Gary: The way you two always argued. It wasn't for hatred it was for love. Misty: (blushing) I finally know that. Ash: Your next opponent will be Agatha master of ghost pokemon. She was one of the hardest to beat. Gary: I know Ash I have watched her fight other trainers. I know her pokemon's vulnerabilities. Misty: Good luck and battle smart. Misty said giving a little smile Gary: With Arcanine, Sandslash and Alakazam at my side I will win. Ash: Good luck Gary. Ash said as he shook Gary's hand. Ash and Misty went up and sat down in the bleachers. Round 3: Announcer: This will be a three on three Pokemon Battle. The opponent will be Gary Oak from Pallet Town; he will be facing Agatha master of ghost pokemon in a no time limit battle. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN. The battle was under way. Announcer: Agatha has chosen Ghastly. What will the challenger chose. Gary: For my pokemon I chose Sandslash. GO.....Sandslash!! Gary shouts as he throws out a poke-ball and out came Sandslash. Gary: Sandslash.....DIG NOW. Gary shouted as Sandslash dug underground. Agatha: Ghastly....WITHDRAW!! Ghastly gained armor Sandslash used dig. The force knocked Ghastly to the ground. Announcer: What a hit!! Ghastly may be out of here!! Agatha: Ghastly hang on. Ghastly: Ghastly..... He said in a weak voice. His armor let him survive the attack but it left him weak. Gary: Sandslash finish it....SLASH ATTACK!! Sandslash hit Ghastly with a force that cracked the air itself. Ash: Yes!! Go Gary!! Ash shouted from the bleachers. Announcer: That's it Ghastly is out of here. What will be the next pokemon? Agatha: I chose Haunter. She said as Haunter appeared. Gary: In that case I choose....Arcanine...Go!! Arcanine came out in a blaze of fire. Agatha: Haunter....NIGHT SHADE!! Haunter: Haaaunter the ghost pokemon shot out waves of psychic energy. It hit Arcanine dead center, he fell to the ground. Gary: Arcanine!! Gary said as he ran to his pokemon Announcer: That attack was weak. Gary: Your ok let's finish this battle. Gary said encouraging his pokemon. Arcanine...FIREBLAST!! Arcanine: Arcanine (You got it) Arcanine said as he shot out a five pointed fire blast star. Agatha: Haunter NOOOO!! She shouted as the fire blast hit Haunter. Announcer: Haunter can't take the fire he's out of here. The announcer said as Haunter retreated to his poke-ball. There is a difference of pokemon remaining, the total is: Gary three pokemon and Agatha one pokemon. Agatha: My last pokemon won't be so easy to beat. She said as she sneered at Gary. Gengar...I chose you! Gengar came out as fog but took on a solid form. Gary: Gengar is the strongest form of ghost pokemon. Gary said. He looked worried as he faced off against Gengar. Announcer: What pokemon will Gary chose for his final fight. Ash: Gary you can take him, don't give up. Ash said looking at Gary. He looked up and saw Ash. Gary: Thanks Ash. Gary said as he shot a smile toward him. Let's go the distance. Agatha: Chose your pokemon now and lose. Gary: (sneering) My pokemon will be Sandslash....GO!! Gary said as Sandslash came out again. Agatha: Gengar use....HYPNOSIS!! Gengar: Ging Ging gar Gengar (This will be easy) Gengar clapped his hands together and sent out a wave of hypnosis. Sandslash couldn't avoid the attack. Announcer: It looks like Sandslash is off to dream land. Gary: Sandslash return. Gary said as Sandslash returned to his poke-ball. Agatha: Who will be the next? Gary: I will choose...Arcanine!! Arcanine appeared ready for battle. Agatha: Gengar....Hypnosis!! Gengar sent out another wave of hypnosis Arcanine fell pray to the attack. Before Gary could recall Arcanine.... Agatha: Gengar...DREAM EATER!! Gengar: Geng (Yes) Gengar's hands reached out and grabbed Arcanine, His body began to glow, and waves of energy were flowing form Arcanine to Gengar. He was eating Arcanine's dreams!! Gary: Arcanine!! NO!! .....RETURN!! Gary called as Arcanine fell from Gengar's grasp. Announcer: Gary has just one pokemon left. Gary: I've been saving this pokemon for last. Get ready for the final show down. Gary said with a smile. Alakazam...I chose you. Gary said as Alakazam came out of his poke-ball. Announce: This should be a fight to remember. Agatha: Gengar...HYPNOSIS!! Gary: Alakazam...TELEPORT!! Alakazam teleported just as Gengar's hypnosis wave were about to hit. Announcer: That attack missed. Gary: Alakazam....DISABLE!! Alakazam shot out a beam that disabled Gengar's hypnosis. Follow up with PSYBEAM!! Agatha: No! You disabled Gengar's hypnosis!! She said as she began to look worried Alakazam: Kazam he said as his eyes glowed white; he unleashed a powerful psybeam attack Announcer: Wow!! What an attack I wonder if Gengar can survive that attack? Gengar fell to the ground the battle was over. Announcer: That it Gary wins!! His next opponent will be the leader of the Elite Four Lance. He commands dragon pokemon. Round 4: Gary walked proudly to the next platform. It was suspended above water. Lance: I am the master of dragons no pokemon has an advantage against dragon-type attacks. He said as Gary walked on to the opposite side of the platform. Announcer: This is the final battle. It will be a one on one battle, no time limits. Lance: My pokemon will be....Dragonite....GO!! Lance shouted as Dragonite came out of the water. Ash: Dragonite is nearly unbeatable; unless Gary has a strong Ice-Type Pokemon with him he will lose. Misty: Don't worry Gary can handle himself. Gary: I dedicate this next battle to the soon to be married couple. Ash and Misty this pokemon and battle is my wedding present to you. He shouted so everyone could here. The crowd looked up at Ash and Misty and applauded. Misty: (blushing)...Thank you Gary. Ash: Good luck you can beat him!! Give it all you got. Ash said giving Gary a thumbs up. Gary: Don't worry Ash this will be a battle to remember. Lance my pokemon will be... the legendary bird pokemon....Articuno.... GO!! Gary said as he spun around and through a poke-ball high into the sky. In a flash of white light Articuno appeared flying though a cloud, it flapped its huge wings sending a blast of cold arctic air through the stadium. The whole crowd shiver as the air hit them. Announcer: Let the battle begin!! Lance: Dragonite...DRAGON RAGE!! Lance shouted as Dragonite dove into the water. It began swimming in a circle at high speeds creating a water cyclone. Gary: Articuno....REFLECT!! Articuno surrounded himself in a white beam of light. The cyclone hit the barrier and bounced off!! Announcer: That attack missed!! The crowd was cheering as the battle was going on. Gary: Articuno lets make this a one hit attack...BLIZZARD!! Articuno: Cuno Arti (you got it). It said as it shot out a sub-zero blast of wind, the wind rapped around Dragonite, it couldn't move. Announcer: What is happening? The crowd watched in suspense. Gary: come on work...please. The sub arctic wind stopped and Dragonite was frozen solid!! The crowd jumped up in excitement. Lance: No I can't believe it!! Announcer: THAT'S IT!! GARY WINS THE BATTLE!! He shouted over the intercom.  
  
Ash: YES!! Gary is now a Pokemon Master!! Misty: He did it!! They said as Ash and Misty ran down to congratulate Gary. Gary walked along side Ash and Misty as they walked to the judges stand to receive his Pokemon Masters Diploma. Judge: Gary Oak, you have fought with a true understanding of pokemon. I hereby give you this diploma, and declare you a Pokemon Maser. Gary took the diploma as the crowd applauded with overwhelming excitement. Gary: I can't believe I'm going to say this...but I couldn't have done it with out you. Gary said as he held out his hand. Ash: Thank you Gary. Ash said as he shook Gary's hand. Misty: Congratulations Gary! Misty said as she hugged Gary!! Gary: ...Thanks...Misty. He was totally shocked. Part 6: The newest Pokemon Master: Gary: Ash, I can't believe it I am now a pokemon master! He was still in shock. Ash: I always knew you could do it! Ash said as he read Gary's diploma. Misty: We need to get back home and see what Mrs. Ketchum has got done already. Ash: Your right, Gary would you like to come with us on our way back. Gary: What are you talking about it will take two days to get back to Pallet Town. Ash: That's what you think. Misty: Yeah we know of a faster way. Gary: What are you two talking about? Ash: Just watch, Sabrina teleport us back home. It will be my pleasure. Sabrina said as she appeared. Gary (Falling over anime style) you know Sabrina. Sabrina: Don't be so shocked Gary, just hold on and don't worry. Let your minds rely on mine, teleportation. In a flash of white light they were back at Pallet Town. Gary: Wow! Now that was a trip. Ash: You'll get use to it after a while. Misty: Let's head for home. She said as she took Ash's hand. They were off for Ash's house. Gary went home. They got there just before dark. Part 7: The Wedding?? (Finally!!): Mrs. Ketchum: I was wondering when you two would return. She said as Ash and Misty came through the door. Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Pikachu (Ash and Misty your home) He said as he jumped into Ash's arms. Ash: Hey mom guess what...Gary won, he is now a pokemon master! Pikachu: Pika Chu Pika Pi (I knew he would) He said smiling. Mrs. Ketchum: That's great I'm glad he won. Misty your sisters have your dress all picked out. They want you to come home to try it on. Just then Sabrina walked into the room Pikachu: Pika Chu Pi Pika (Misty don't go please) Pikachu said looking at Misty Ash: I think Pikachu has grown fond of you Misty. Misty: (Scratching Pikachu on the head) don't worry you'll see me tomorrow. Ash: Till then Misty. He said as he kissed her on the lips. Sabrina: Cerulean City is on my way home. I'll drop you off there. Misty: Thanks Sabrina. Misty hugged Ash one last time and she and Sabrina left for Cerulean City. Mrs. Ketchum: (After Misty and Sabrina left) Ash I have your suit right in here. She said as she got Ash's suit out of the closet. I had it clean and pressed just for this occasion. Ash: Thanks mom. Ash said as he sat down on the couch he looked over at the clock it read 10:56 p.m. Mrs. Ketchum: It's getting late and you have a wedding to go two tomorrow. She said smiling at Ash. Ash just smiled back, he would soon be married to Misty and they would be together for always. Ash went up to bed with Pikachu right behind him. The next morning Mrs. Ketchum was up with the sun making breakfast. She maid scrambled eggs, French toast and bacon. Ash and Pikachu awakened up to the smell of bacon. Ash: Mom you're already up? Mrs. Ketchum: I wanted to get an early start on the day. She said as she placed a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and a few pieces of French toast on the side. Eat up Ash so you can get ready for your wedding. It is at 2:30 p.m. and it is 11:35 a.m. His mom said as Ash ate his breakfast and hopped in the shower. It was about ten minutes later when he came out dressed in his Jet Black suit with a sky blue tie and cumber bun. Mrs. Ketchum: Ash I think you look so handsome in that suit. I wish you and Misty the best of luck. She said as she went to her room to get ready. Ash went and sat down on the couch. He was a little nervous. Ash: I wonder what Misty looks like in her wedding dress? If you knew what it looked like it would spoil the wedding, now wouldn't it? Ash: (spinning around) Sabrina you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't you ever use the door? Sabrina was wearing a long white dress with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace Sabrina: (Laughing) Sorry Ash, Misty is excited about this day too, she is so nervous. But that is understandable. Ash: I think I know how she feels. Mrs. Ketchum: Hello, Sabrina nice to see you again. She said as she walked into the room. She was wearing almost the exact same dress that Sabrina had on Ash: I'm seeing doubles. He said looking at his Mom and Sabrina. Sabrina: The wedding already has a bride but it needs a groom, so let's get you to the wedding. She said smiling. Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Chu Pikachu (Your not leaving with out me.) Pikachu said as he jumped into Ash's arms. Ash: How could I forget you? You're the one who's going to hold Misty's wedding dress as she walks down the aisle. Sabrina: Let your minds rely on mine, teleportation. In a flash of light they were on their way to Cerulean City. They arrived just outside of the gym; Brock was outside waiting on them. Brock: Good you're finally here. He said as he ran up to Ash and Pikachu. Sabrina: How is Misty? She asked Brock Brock: She will be fine don't worry about it? She's just a little nervous. Wouldn't you be to? Sabrina: I don't know I've never been married before. Sabrina said smiling at Brock. Ash: I thought you two were married already. He said looking at them. Brock and Sabrina's eyes got huge. Sabrina: (Blushing) No. We haven't got married yet. She turned two shades of red. Brock: That would be a shock for everyone in the gym. If I asked you to... Sabrina: What are you saying Brock...? She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. Ash: Go on Brock tell her. Mrs. Ketchum: Ask her Brock you can do it. Brock (Blushing) Sabrina would you do me the honor of being my wife. In other words... will you marry me Sabrina? He said holding her hand. Sabrina: Brock...I don't know what to say...Yes I'll marry you. Brock about fell over. Ash: YES!!! Looks like there's going to be two wedding for this gym! They opened the door to find everyone looking at Ash. Ash: This is it I hope I won't be too nervous. Attention everyone... (Ash said in a loud voice).I have an announcement to make. The crowd went silent. Ash: There are going to be two weddings today. Gary: Who's the other couple? He said as he approached Ash and company. Ash: The couple is standing next to me. Ash said smiling. Gary: WHAT!! YOU...DON'T... I.... I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! Gary could barley get the word out, as he looked at Brock and Sabrina. Minister: This is indeed a happy day. He said as Ash and Brock walked down the aisle. The tune of the song that brought all of them together was playing as they approached the Minister. Misty's sisters came out wearing a white dress; they dropped flower petals as they walked up to Ash and Brock. Brock: Ash don't be so nervous. He said looking at Ash he was trembling. Ash: What about you, you know how you get around girls. He said smiling at Brock. Sabrina came out of two double doors she had the hand of someone else. Ash's eyes got huge as Misty stepped out behind Sabrina. She was wearing a long white wedding dress with white gloves and a large bouquet of white flowers. Sabrina's father and Misty's mom lead them down the aisle. Pikachu was carrying Misty's trail down the aisle. Ash looked at Misty, as she came closer to him; all he can see was tears in her eyes through her veil Ash: Soon we will be together forever. Misty: Yes I can't believe this day is finally here. Sabrina: Brock I am so happy my prediction came true. Brock (turning red) you know we were going to get married to!?! Sabrina: Yes, Brock I did. She said with a smile. Minister: We are gathered here to join not one but two couples in holy matrimony. Ash and Misty, Brock and Sabrina are you ready? Ash, Misty, Brock and Sabrina: Yes. Minister: Ash, do you take Misty to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live? Ash: ... I do. He said smiling at Misty as he put a ring on her finger. Minister: Brock, do you take Sabrina to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live? Brock: (blushing)....I do. As he put a ring on Sabrina's finger. Minister: Misty, Do you take Ash to be your husband. Do you promise to love him, cherish him and keep him in sickness and health till death do you part? Misty: (blushing)...I.I do. Minister: Sabrina, Do you take Brock to be your husband. Do you promise to love him, cherish him and keep him in sickness and health till death do you part? Sabrina: I do. Minister: If there is anyone here who can show just cause why these two couples should not be joined, let him speak now or forever hold their peace. Silence fell over the audience... We do!! Shouted two voices. Ash, Misty, Brock and Sabrina looked up to see two familiar faces in the doorway of the gym. Ash: No, not now, not you two. Jessie: We hold just cause. Minister: What say you? James: We were not invited to the wedding. The crowd stares at them and so to do the couples. Ash: We didn't think you would want to come. James: You never asked us anyway. Misty: We're sorry, we didn't know you cared. James: Well now that were here you may continue with the wedding. They said as they sat down with the crowd. Minister: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. Ash smiled as he lifted Misty's veil up and kisses her. Brock kisses Sabrina to. A big cheer went up from the crowd. Mrs. Ketchum just sat back and cried along with Misty's mom and here daughters and Sabrina's mom and dad. Ash and Misty walked side by side with Brock and Sabrina as they walked past everyone. Ash: Sabrina would you teleport us to the hidden forest? Sabrina: I'm way ahead of you Ash. They turned around and waved good bye. Ash: See you mom, be back by dark. Mrs. Ketchum: See you later then. She said still crying. Brock: I'm beginning to enjoy this. Sabrina: (Smiling) Teleportation. The crowd looked on as the four were off to the hidden forest for a nice honeymoon. Part 8: A New Friend: They arrived at the hidden forest it was always dark in the forest. Ash: Just like last time but different. Brock: Yeah, there's a hint of love in the air. Sabrina and Misty: I wonder why that could be. They said laughing. Ash and Brock blushed. Ash and Misty walked hand and hand off to there clearing in the forest. Brock and Sabrina teleported back to Saffron City Gym. Misty: Ash this is where you made your wish and look more shooting stars. She said looking up at the stars. Ash: Yeah, Hey I got one more surprise. Misty: What? What could it be this time? She asked looking at him. Ash: You'll see. He said looking for the perfect falling star. (Thinking to himself) Star of night, star of wander. Let me have this wish tonight. He thought as he wished on that star. He made his wish. Misty: Ash do you hear something? Ash: Yeah, but what is it? Misty: Let's go and find out. Misty said taking Ash's hand. There was a strange whimpering sound coming from somewhere close by. As Ash and Misty walked on the sound grew louder. Then they saw it. Misty: Ash look over there, (she pointing to a small rock by a waterfall) isn't that...It couldn't be.... Misty was tied for words. Ash: Yes, it's a Pikachu it's kind of hard to see it; but it looks like it's lost. Misty: Pikachu (she said in a soft voice) The lost Pikachu looked up and say Misty. It was scared. Misty: Are you lost? The Pikachu said nothing it was to scared to talk. Ash: I know...Sabrina would you teleport Pikachu here for me? Sabrina: Yes Ash I will. In a flash of white light Pikachu appeared. Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Chu Pika (What am I doing here?) He asked looking around. He looked up and saw Ash and Misty. Ash: Pikachu I brought you here to help us. Pikachu: Pika Pi (Help? How?) Misty: Over there on that rock is a lost Pikachu it won't talk to us, see what you can do. Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika (Sure I'll try). Pikachu jumped from rock to rock until he was a rock away from the other Pikachu. Pikachu: Pi (Hi) He said with a smile. Pika Pi Pikachu (Are you lost?) The other Pikachu looked at him for a moment. Lost Pikachu: Pika Chu Pi (Yes I am) It said in a soft voice. Pikachu: Pika Chu Pika Pi? (Do you have a trainer?) Lost Pikachu: Pi (No) it said as it hung its head down. Pika Pi Chu Pika Pi Pi Pikachu Pika (I have always wanted someone to care for me). Ash: I hope Pikachu can help the other one over come its fear. Misty: Me to. Pikachu: Pikachu Pi Pika (Follow me then) He said. The lost Pikachu hesitated for a moment, and then started jumping form rock to rock along side Pikachu. They came to a stop in front of Ash and Misty. They looked at the other Pikachu, it was different. Its ears were a little bit shorter and its fur was lighter than Pikachu's fur. It was smaller in size and its voice was squeakier than Pikachu. Misty: Could this be a female Pikachu? Misty asked looking at Ash. Ash: That would be cool. Are you a female Pikachu? Ash asked looking at the Pikachu. The Pikachu blushed. Lost Pikachu: Pika Chu Pi Pikachu Pi Pika (Yes I am can't you tell). Pikachu did a double back flip when he heard that. Ash: No, I have never seen a female Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika Pi Chu Pikachu (Finally a friend for me) He said smiled at the female Pikachu. The female Pikachu looked at Pikachu and winked Misty: Would you like me to be your trainer? She asked kneeling down by the female Pikachu. It looked at her strangely for a moment. Female Pikachu: Chu Pikachu Pika Pi! (Yes! I would love that) Misty: Finally! I got my own Pikachu! She said picking up the Pikachu and hugging it. Ash: Your wish came true... or should I say my wish. Ash said smiling. Misty looked at Ash. Misty: You mean this was your wish for me to find a Pikachu of my own? Ash: Yes that was my wish. Misty put the other Pikachu down and hugged Ash. Misty: Thank you Ash. Ash: Now a family is complete they walked off together as the two Pikachu's followed close behind them. They were finally a family, together now and forever...  
  
Author's Note: Another day, another chapter you're nearing the end of the trilogy that is "Ash and Misty Confess" the next part is entitled "Pikachu's Love" (self explanatory) if you want to make a part 4 e-mail it to me you will get full credit for the story and I will post it when I get around to it. Also if you have any Pokemon, Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z fanfics send it to me and I will post that and give full credit as well. So again I am asking for 10 reviews to continue so once again R&R faithful AAMR fans.  
  
Sincerely, Talent Scout 


	3. Pikachu’s Love

Pikachu's Love Ash and Misty confess Part 3  
  
Part 1: The Next Couple. Who, Could It Be?  
  
They got back to Ash's house around 10:00 a.m. They got out of their wedding clothes and into their pajamas. There was no one else was up, they had it all to themselves. Ash: Look's like we're the only ones up. Misty: Yeah, looks that way. Pikachu: Pika Pi Chu Pika Pi Pikachu Pi Pika (I'm going up stairs to get some sleep). He said as he started to hop up the stairs. The other Pikachu stopped him. Pikachu (Female): Pika Pikachu Pi... Pi.Pikachu (What about me...can. I.come to?) She blushed when she said that. So did Pikachu. Ash and Misty had sweet drops on there faces. Ash: I think Misty's Pikachu likes you!! He said winking at his friend. Pikachu: Pika!! Pika Pikachu Pi!! (Ash!! You're embarrassing me!!) Misty: Ash is right; besides you two make a cute couple!! She said with a wink and a smile. Pikachu: Pi! Pika Chu Pika! (Misty! Not you to!) Pika Pi Chu Pika (Enough with the mush.) Pikachu (Female): Pi Pika Chu Pi Pika Pikachu Pi Chu (Well Ash and Misty are right you know.) She had the biggest smile on her face and she was beat red. Pikachu: (he was still beat red) Pi Pika Chu Pi Pikachu, Pika Pi Pikachu Pi (Okay, let's get some sleep; we can talk in the morning) Pikachu (Female): Pika Chu Pi (Wait for me) she said as they went up stairs to Ash's room. Ash and Misty smiled; Pikachu finally had a friend, or was there something more? Misty: I wonder about them, do you think they'll get together. She asked looking at Ash. Ash: That's a hard one. I'm hoping they will. He said as he sat down on the couch. Misty sat down beside him and put her arm around him. Ash blushed. Ash: So Mrs. Ketchum, (thinking to himself that sounds so cute) how's it feel now that we will be together now and forever? Misty: I like the sound of Mrs. Ketchum. She said blushing. It is what I've always dreamed about. Here is how I feel right now of us being together forever. She said kissing Ash. Ash gave into the kiss almost melting. They kissed for what seamed like forever. They were enjoying it so much, that they didn't see it was getting on to 11:30 p.m. Ash broke away form the kiss (He didn't want to) and looked at the clock. Ash: Oh man, it's almost 11:30 p.m. We need to get some sleep. Misty was half asleep. So Ash picked her up and carried her up stairs (How did he keep from falling down? Don't ask me!!). Misty: I never knew how strong you were. She said with her arms around Ash. Ash: (blushing) well you never asked me to carry you before. He said as they reached his room. He walked in and laid Misty down on the bed. He looked over at the two Pikachu's. He smiled, he was happy for his friend. His Pikachu was laying all stretched out on its side; Misty's Pikachu was lying with her head on Pikachu's back all stretched out. (Cute picture, don't ya think?) They looked so happy together. Misty looked over and smiled. Ash: They sure do look cute together don't they, Hun. He said looking at Misty. Misty: Yes they do, just like we do. Ash blushed at that. Pikachu opened his eyes and saw Ash and Misty starring at him and his friend. He just smiled. Pikachu: (whispering) Pika Pi Chu Pika Pikachu (This is what I always wanted) He said looking at the other Pikachu. Ash: (whispering) why can't you tell her that? Pikachu (whispering) Pika Chu...Pi Pika (I'm shy...like you) He said as he went back to sleep. Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled. Ash lay down beside Misty. Ash: Let's get some sleep. He said as he put his arm around Misty. Misty: Now were finally alone, without Brock. She said as she snuggled close to Ash Ash: Yeah, weird. Good night Mrs. Ketchum. He said with a kiss on the lips. Misty: Good night Mr. Ketchum She said returning the kiss. They blushed then fell asleep  
  
The next morning  
  
Ash's Mom was the first up and she had no idea that Misty had her very own Pikachu. She was fixing pancakes, bacon and French toast.  
  
It was about 10:30 a.m. when Ash and Misty finally got up. Misty: Dear, I just though of something, your mom doesn't know about my Pikachu. Ash: I know that Hun, we'll tell her while we're eating breakfast. They looked over at the two Pikachu. Ash: They look so peaceful together. Misty: Yeah, they do, but will they fall in love? Ash: I think Pikachu is just like me he hides his true feeling like I did from you. Misty: That sure is true. (She said with a smile) What can we do? Ash: I've got an idea, it may work, and I'll tell ya later. They got dressed, while Ash's Mom was setting the table when Ash and Misty walked in.  
  
Ash: Good morning Mom. Ash said with a yawn. Ash's Mom: Good morning yourself, Did you and Misty sleep well? Misty: Yes, we did. Ash's Mom: Where's Pikachu he's usually up with you Ash? Ash: Oh, Pikachu? Well just wait and see. Hey! Pikachu come down stairs! He called to his friend. Ash's Mom: See what? Misty: Just wait, Pikachu would you come down stairs. She said. (If you're following along or confused Ash and Misty are calling for both Pikachu, Ash's Mom still thinks Ash just has his Pikachu.)  
  
She was shocked to see two Pikachu walk in together. Ash's Mom: Oh, I see, well it looks like Pikachu has a girlfriend. The other Pikachu blushed Pikachu Pika Pi? Pi Pika Cu (Girlfriend? I do not.) He said blushing. Pikachu (female): Pika Pi Chu Pi Pi Chu Pika. (That is what I'm hoping for.) Ash winked at his Pikachu. Misty just smiled. Ash's Mom: What did they say? Ash: He said he doesn't have a girlfriend and the other Pikachu wants to be his girlfriend. Ash's Mom: I thought they made such a cute couple. The Pikachu ran over and jumped into Ash and Misty's arms. Ash's Mom: So when did you get another Pikachu Ash? Ash: What? That's not my Pikachu that is my wife's Pikachu. Misty: blushing (thinking to herself, will I ever get use to that? Being called Ash's wife?) Misty: (still blushing from her thought) this is my little Pikachu. She said scratching under its chin. The Pikachu started Purring. Ash's Mom: How did you catch a Pikachu? Misty: Well I didn't exactly catch it. It was from a wish that my husband made. Ash turned red he still wasn't use hearing that. Ash's Mom: It looks like you got sun burnt, Ash (She said winking). Not use to being called that are ya? What do you mean a wish Misty? Ash: Mom do you mind (He said smiling). Misty: It was on our honeymoon, at The Hidden Forest. We were sitting under the stars out in a large field, very romantic I might add. Shooting stars were falling, my husband wished on one of those stars. That is when we heard the cry of another Pikachu. We found this female Pikachu sitting on a small rock by a waterfall. It was too scared to talk to us. It was Pikachu who talked the other one to come over to us. That was when I asked if it would like for me to be its trainer. That's how I got my best friend. Ash's Mom: It sound like you were destined to get a Pikachu of your very own. Misty: What do you mean? Ash: Hun, it's because you like my Pikachu so much, it was meant to be. Ash's Mom: Ash is right you know. Misty: Thanks dear. She said winking at Ash.  
  
They at breakfast, the two Pikachu had there own bowl to eat out of. They finished eating, and Ash and Misty went outside with the two Pikachu followed behind. The air was warm and the sky was clear a perfect day to be outside.  
  
Part 2: The Big Plan  
  
Ash and Misty walked of together hand in hand, while the two Pikachu went to talk. Misty: It's so nice here Ashy boy. She said winking Ash: Ashy boy? I like the sound of that. He said returning the wink. Misty: I thought so. She said smiling. So, what was your idea to get the two Pikachu together? Ash: Do you remember where our love grew even stronger? Misty: (Thinking for a moment) Yes, The Hidden Forest. Ash: Right, Let take the Pikachu there tonight. We could go for a moonlight swim, in the crystal pond while we're there. He said, as he turned red. (Really red!) Misty: Ashy boy, you're a hopeless romantic. She said blushing. Ash: What do you expect; I've got the most beautiful girl for my wife, so how else am I going to act. Besides I like seeing you in that two-piece bikini of yours. He said smiling at her. Misty: ASH!!! (She was beat red, candy apple red even!! With the biggest smile on her face) I've never seen you so romantic before. She said kissing Ash. Ash was swept up in the kiss and didn't her the two Pikachu walk up. Pikachu: Pika Pi Chu Pikachu Pika (Sorry if we're interrupting something) He said, looking at them. Misty's Pikachu was bushing as she looked at them. Pikachu: Pika Chu Pika Pi (I want to kiss her) Pikachu said to himself, looking over at her. Misty's Pikachu saw Ash and Misty kissing and tried to kiss Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu turned red. Pikachu: Pika Chu....gulp (oh boy....gulp) Misty Pikachu was about to kiss Pikachu when... Ash: You're not interrupting us Pikachu. Pikachu (Female): Pika Chu Pika Pi (I was so close) she said out loud. Pikachu: (Thinking to himself) Pika, Chu Pika Pi Pi Chu Pikachu Pi? (Ash, why did you half to interrupt.....) He caught himself in mid thought. He had a sad look on his face. Ash: What? Sorry if I messed up something. What's with you Pikachu? Ash's Pikachu looked up. Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu Pika (oh, nothing Ash) He blushed Pikachu (Female): Pika Chu Pika Pi (Don't worry about it) She saw him blushing and smiled. Ash and Misty looked at each other, then picked them up and walked inside. It was late in the day (time pass quick don't it?)  
  
It was about 10:00 p.m. There was a full moon tonight and the night air had cooled down. Ash and Misty went out side. Followed by the two Pikachu. Misty: What a beautiful night. Ash: Yeahh, just right for a romantic evening. Pikachu: Pika Chu Pika Pi Pika? (What's with the swimwear?) Ash: I was thinking of going back to the forest, for a moonlight swim, with Misty. Misty: Yeahh, it would be fun if we had some extra company. Someone to keep us safe. (Nice hint!) Pikachu (Female) Noticing the hint: Pika Chu Pi Pi Pika Chu Pika (Would you like to come with me?) She asked looking at Pikachu, he was speechless. Ash: Come on Pikachu it'll be so romantic. He said with a wink. Pikachu: (Smiling) Pika! (Okay!) Thinking to himself Pika Pi Pi Chu Pikachu! (This is my big chance!) Ash: Sabrina are you awake? Sabrina: You caught me just as I was getting in to bed. Ash: Sorry, Uh... how are you and Brock getting along? Sabrina: Ash! That's my little secret. Brock: Who's on the other end hun? Brock said leaning over and putting his arms around her. Sabrina: I'm not a telephone. She said laughing. It's just your best friend, Ash. She said, as she kissed him. Brock turned red. Brock: Oh, Good night. He went back to sleep. Sabrina: Brock?. Oh well...Go ahead Ash. Ash: A little love trouble? Sabrina: That's for me to know. Ash: (Blushing) anyway, could you teleport the four of us back to The Hidden Forest? Sabrina: No problem Ash. I see Misty found a female Pikachu. Ash: Something like that. Sabrina: Hold on tight, Teleportation. Ash took Misty hand. Misty's Pikachu grabbed a hold of Pikachu's hand. Ash's Pikachu blushed. They were off to The Hidden Forest once again.  
  
Part 3: Time to be alone with the one you love.  
  
The forest was just like it was the first time, (Flash back) filled with tropical flowers of every color, trees that went on for ever. A huge waterfall with a crystal clear pond surrounded by crystallized rocks that sparkled like diamonds, Birds of every color filled the air with there songs. The place was like a dream. (End of flashback)  
  
Ash: I could stay here forever. He said as he laid his stuff down by the pond. Misty: Yeah, me two. Why don't you two go play for a while. She said looking at the two Pikachu. Pikachu (Female) Pika Pi Pi Pika Chu Pi Pika Chu Pi Chu Pikachu (Okay, I've got a place I want to show Pikachu anyway) She said as she ran off Ash: Pikachu go follow her. Ash said looking at Pikachu, Pikachu hesitated, he didn't move. Pikachu (Female): Pikachu Pi Pika Chu? (Pikachu are you coming?) Pikachu: (blushing) Pika... (Yes...) He ran off with the other Pikachu. Misty: Will it work? Ash: Only time will tell in this place of beauty and magic. Misty: Very poetic. Ash: Thanks, Misty. He said as he got in the water, which felt like a hot spring. Misty come on in, it's so warm. He said swimming out to the middle. Misty: Okay. She said as she let her hair down and remover her towel from around her body. Ash turned two shades of red, steam was coming up off the water. It had been so long since he had seen her like this (No she's not naked...Not in this story!!!!). Misty got in the water and swam to where Ash was. The glow of the moon and the shine of the pond illuminated the night. Misty was a sight to behold, Ash knew that. She had on an Ice Blue two-piece bikini. Ash: I feel like I'm swimming with an angel. He said putting his arms around Misty's waist. She blushed. Misty: I like it when you're so romantic. Ash smiled, he leaned over and kissed Misty.  
  
Back To Where The Two Pikachu Are:  
  
For this part I'm not including the Pika-language, it would take up to much space and time.  
  
Misty's Pikachu lead Ash's Pikachu to the place where they first found her. The water was crystal blue the rock surrounding the pool were made of Amethyst a brilliant purplish color that made the water sparkles. The waterfall was truly mesmerizing, the two stood there looking at the water fall. It was a nice romantic spot.  
  
Pikachu (Female): Do you remember this spot? She asked looking over at him. Pikachu: Yes I do, this is where Ash and Misty found you. Pikachu (Female): I came here hoping to meet someone, and now I finally have. This spot is so romantic, don't you think so. Pikachu: (blushing) yes... You were so scared, when we first meet. He said looking at her. Pikachu (Female) blushing: I was more nervous than scared. She said with a smile. Pikachu: What do you mean? Pikachu (Female): Because my wish came true after all. Pikachu: What wish? He asked with a curious look on his face. Pikachu (Female): I made a wish to meat my true love by the waterfall on the night of a full moon. It came true. She said winking at Pikachu. Pikachu: I...I was also hoping to m...meet someone to...hopefully...my true...love. He was turning red and he was shaking a little. Pikachu (Female) Not to change the subject, but why did you look so sad, when Ash interrupted us after we saw them kiss. Pikachu: (Looked at her, he had a sweat drop on his head. He was speechless) Uh...I was hoping to... to... Pikachu (Female): Hoping to... what? She said looking at Pikachu and with a smile. He just stood there for a moment staring at her, the glow of the Amethyst rock made her shine. Pikachu: I was hoping... (He finally said) to... k...kiss...you. He was beat red he looked sun burnt!! Pikachu (Female) her eyes lit up: What is stopping you now; no one is here to interrupt us. She said moving closer to him. Pikachu's heart was pounding fast. Her heart was pounding as well...  
  
Part 4: The Big Moment!  
  
Ash: Misty, I've been thinking what happens when two electric Pokemon fall in love? He said breaking the kiss. Misty: What...? (A little shocked) Well I have herd that if electric Pokemon fall in love sparks of electricity fill the sky, like shooting stars. At least that is what I heard. Ash: Do you think it will happen? He asked look at the night sky. Misty: It's just a legend know one really knows. She said holding Ash's hand. I know you want our Pikachu to fall in love. Ash: I can't hide anything from you, can I? He said blushing, with a smile. Misty: You'd better believe it, Ashy boy! She said winking at him. Ash: Misty, since we're on the subject of the heart. I've got a little poem for you. I wanted it to be in a romantic spot, before I said it. Misty: I love romantic poems! (She said blushing) You can't get more romantic than this spot, can you? She was looking at him with a childish smile. Ash: I guess not. He said with a smile. Here goes: (He was blushing a little)  
  
A.N Not my poem got it from another story (receives death glares) (gulp) aaaand now I shut up  
  
"Today is today tomorrow is forever You and I hand in hand together. (He took her hand in his.) As you speak to me with a precious voice so honest, true and kind. Your laughter can make my whole day make my dreams come true. With each day that passes you give me something new. Your eyes shine like the silvery glow of the moon on a starry night. (He said looking into her eyes.) As you look at me with those eyes that sparkle. (Her eyes were sparkling, do to the tears in them!) I feel the friendship beyond friendship and to let go would be like a dream dying. Everyone needs to have someone who cares. I'm lucky my someone is you, Misty."  
  
He said holding her in his arms he gave her a long passionate kiss. Misty's eyes were filled with tears she was blushing. Misty: ... (She was speechless and crying)...Ash...That... Ash: You okay Misty? He asked looking at her. Was my poem that good? Misty: That was so beautiful. She had stopped crying but was still blushing. She wrapped her arms around him. Ash: I almost used that poem, on that night at the dance 9 Years ago. I made it up when we were dancing under the moon. Misty: Why didn't you, say what was in your heart then, Ash? She said looking at him (The blushing stopped). Ash: I was too scared to tell you. Misty smiled at him (She blushed again). Misty: I had no idea you were so shy. Ash: I was then, but not anymore, it was that kiss I gave you that broke my shyness. Misty: Not to change the subject, but I wonder what are two Pikachu are doing now. Ash: Yeah, I almost forgot about them. Misty: Let's go and see what there up to. Ash: Okay, but let's not let them know were watching. They swam over to where the Pikachu were and hid behind a bush.  
  
Back to the Pikachu: (Sorry about the suspense! No Poke-language in this part until the end) now where was I... Oh! Yeah! .Ash's Pikachu is just about to kiss Misty's Pikachu  
  
Ash: (Whispering) Misty over here. He said pointing to the waterfall. Misty: (Whispering) I see them, they look so cute together. She said holding Ash's hand. Ash: (Whispering) I wish I could here what they are talking about. Misty: (Whispering) I think it would be best if we didn't. I mean we need to respect their privacy. Ash: (Whispering) Yeah I guess your right. The two Pikachu had no clue they had unexpected guess watching them, or did they?  
  
Misty's Pikachu (Her heart was beating so fast) moved closer. Then Ash's Pikachu kissed Misty's Pikachu. They held the kiss for quite a while. Ash and Misty's eyes got huge!! They had sweat drops on the sides of there heads. Ash: (Whispering) I always thought Pikachu was shy, like me. Misty: (Whispering) I guess he isn't. Pikachu (Female): Thinking to herself (Hello!! That was unexpected!!) She was swept away by the kiss she fell to the ground. Pikachu: Pikay (Nickname, cute isn't it?) are you okay? He said helping her up. She was red, really red!! Pikachu (Female): Pikay? Yeah, I think so. What a kiss!! Thinking to herself (What is this strange feeling I have all of a sudden, so warm and carefree?) She said looking at him she was still red. Pikachu: I didn't know I kissed that good. What are you blushing about now Pikay? He asked setting down beside her. Pikay: Cute little nickname. She said with a smile. That was my first kiss, with anyone. I.I. think I...I'm falling in lo...love with you. She was shock at how hard that was to say. Ash: (Whispering, He had the biggest smile on his face.) It looks like your Pikachu is in love with my Pikachu. I think love is in the air. He said smiling at Misty. Misty: (Whispering, She was smiling to) I know he loves her, but I wonder if he will confess, Ash that legend I wonder? (Flash Back: If two electric Pokemon fall in love sparks of electricity fill the sky, like shooting stars.) She said returning the smile with a wink. Ash/Misty: (Whispering, they were looking at each other) Could.it be true? They both watched. Ash's Pikachu had the biggest smile on his face. Pikachu: My heart is beating so fast. (He was really nervous and blushing) I... I...love you to... He said looking at her he kissed her again. She gave him a loving little electric shock. Ash's Pikachu returned the shock. They held the kiss surrounded in electricity. Ash: (Whispering) that was a shocking kiss. He said laughing a little. Misty: (Whispering) Yeah, electrifying. She said laughing along with him. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. Then the sky above them started to glow, and then electric shooting stars fell like rain, illuminating the night sky. Ash/Misty: Wow!!! Pikachu: Hey! What is going on? He asked breaking the kiss and looking up at the night sky. Pikay: (looking up) I think it's the legend of Electric-type Poke-Love. Pikachu: What? He said looking at her strangely. Pikay: When two electric Pokemon fall in love the sky lights up with sparks of electricity, they fall like shooting stars. They had a big smile on their faces. Just then they herd noises coming from the buses. Pikachu: PI Chu Pika Pi Pika Chu Pi Pika (Ash, Misty you can come out from hiding now.) Ash/Misty: What!! How did you know, we were here? They were in complete shock!! Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Chu Pikachu Pika Pi Pi Pika Chu Pika (I could here you two talking. I have very good hearing, you know.) Ash: I guess you do. Ash and Misty looked at the night sky it was so breathtaking. Misty: So it was true, the legend. Pikachu/Pikay: Pika (Yes) Ash: Guess so. He said holding Misty's hand. The four of sat down there for a while. Misty was snuggled up close to Ash with her head on his shoulder; he had his arm around her. The two Pikachu were lying in Ash and Misty's lap together. They were lying kind of like the way they slept together in an earlier part, but awake this time. (Too cute isn't it?) Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Chu Pi Cu Pikachu (This is what I call pure romance) He said as he watched the night sky. Pikay: Chu Pika (Me to) Ash: (Looking up at the night sky, mesmerized by the shooting stars of electricity) Love by one, love by two. So does the heart share. Longing for another. He said holding Misty close. Misty: (She looked at him, she was a little shocked) that was beautiful Ashy boy. She said kissing him. The two Pikachu saw them kiss and they kissed as well.  
  
It was a night like no other; romance and love were in the air, now and forever. It seamed so perfect, would it last?  
  
Possible Part 5 name "The Break Up?"  
  
That you for reading Ash and Misty Confess remember if you have a part 5 don't be nervous send it in I will review and if I see any reason not to post it I will either A) not post it and send it back with my reasons not to or B) post it but with certain scenes deleted from it. Once again thanks for reading and Good Night/Morning.  
  
Sincerely, Talent Scout 


End file.
